


the middle

by cloudchasers_xx



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Episode: s02e11 Grief, Flirting, Gen, Hannah Wells deserves the world, Kidnapping, Mutual Pining, accidental! kissing!, is this the part where i say don't like don't read?, like the friends but lovers but friends, listen to senorita while reading for desired effect, no beta we die like hannah wells, they're on THAT line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudchasers_xx/pseuds/cloudchasers_xx
Summary: you say we’re just friends, but friends don’t know the way you taste.❝ if she doesn't scarethe hell out of youshe's not the one ❞
Relationships: Aaron Shore & Hannah Wells, Aaron Shore/Hannah Wells
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	the middle

**Author's Note:**

> another designated survivor fic for aaron and hannah cause lets be honest they had more chemistry than aaron and emily jhgfd and i'm a sucker for aaron when he speaks spanish.
> 
> spoilers for season two episode eleven 'grief'

* * *

_i love it when you call me señorita  
i wish I could pretend I didn't need ya  
but every touch is ooh-la-la-la  
it's true, la-la-la  
ooh, I should be runnin'  
ooh, you keep me coming for ya  
_

* * *

"The FBI has completed its internal review." Aaron said, startling Hannah out of her thoughts. "Now, the good news is that they've officially determined Damian Rennett was a clean shot."

"Took them ten weeks to figure that out?" Hannah raised an eyebrow, clearly amused.

"Nope." Aaron placed a file on the table and leaned back. "Took them ten weeks to decide whether to fire you or put you on probation."

Hannah rolled her eyes and mimicked Aaron's position. "If IAD had a problem with my reaction, ask them how many of them have shot someone in the chest."

"Or how many of them were sleeping with the person they shot?"

Hannah turned to the door, clearly unimpressed with the fact that her best friend delivered such a low blow. "Oh. Okay, don't need this." 

"Ah, Hannah…" Aaron said as he searched through his drawer and took out a card. "It's probation. And please, before you tell me to stick it, understand this-"

"Well, now that you mention it-" Hannah smirked, looking at Aaron's exasperated face. Aaron rolled his eyes before continuing.

"-they never found Damian's body or figured out why he was in league with the Russians. But what we do know was that you two were involved, which means you are gonna have to earn their trust back."

Hannah nodded mindlessly, before Aaron closed his laptop and turned his chair to her.

"One more thing, Hannah." Aaron said. "I'm asking as your best friend. You took out someone you cared about. Are you okay?"

Hannah scrolled her features to normal. "I was okay the moment I shot that son of a bitch."

"Well, there's the Hannah I know and love."

"Oh honey, you love me anyway." Hannah smirked and Aaron grinned, as he stood up. "Ready for Havana?" 

"Oh yeah, first job back and I'm a glorified babysitter." Hannah chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"And I'll be babysitting you." Aaron grinned, bumping his shoulder with hers as they made their way out.

"Well, at least it's seven hours on a _private plane_. Should be fun."

"With Congressmen and their staffers." Aaron complained, not ready for seven hours of being stuck with whiny Congressmen.

"Who are you and what have you done with Aaron Shore? Have you seen him? He's about six foot one, brown eyes, super annoying, likes to hog the ice cream during our Netflix-" Hannah mumbled as Aaron tried to cover her mouth.

"Asshole."

"And, he is back, baby!" Hannah exclaimed while laughing, with a grouchy looking Aaron at the side. "Come on, dinosaur. The plane isn't going to wait for us."

"It's a _private plane_ , Hannah. It's _supposed to wait_ for us." Aaron facepalmed. 

"You do not get to facepalm me, Aaron Shore. This isn't how this relationship works." Hannah snarked as they made their way to the chauffeured car in front of them. Aaron ran forward and opened the door.

"M'lady." Aaron said in a high pitched British accent.

"Jesus, that was _bad_ , Aaron." Hannah doubled over as she laughed, climbing inside. "Get your ass in."

Aaron laughed too, before closing the door.

* * *

_land in miami_  
_the air was hot from summer rain_  
_sweat drippin' off me_  
_before I even knew her name, la-la-la_  
_it felt like ooh-la-la-la, yeah, no_

* * *

They reached the airfield in record time, after receiving a call from the pilot that the people were growing restless, with some even threatening to leave the plane.

"There you are, Mr Shore. I thought you were never going to make it." Congressman Harley said, shaking Aaron's hand. He smiled through gritted teeth, his eyes set on locating Hannah. She was sitting on the seat assigned next to him, smiling and looking outside. _Hannah was attractive_ , Aaron decided, _her sharp jawline, her brown doe eyes that go big whenever I do something idiotic, her dry sense of humor and sarcasm, the curve of her hips-_

Aaron shook his head mentally. Hannah was his best friend. She had made no interest in him, they were best friends after all. Aaron shook a few more hands, before making his way to the front, since they were the heads for the mission, the 'babysitters'. The rest of the team were further back on the plane.

"Mr Shore," the pilot addressed, "we're taking off in three minutes." Aaron nodded, taking out a stack of files to read. "Put those away." Hannah instructed, reaching in her bag. Aaron raised an eyebrow, but did as she asked. She pulled the table closer and laid UNO cards on the table.

"Seriously?" Aaron laughed, pointing to the cards. "We're playing UNO?"

"Well, you always win at Monopoly Deal. So I decided to change it to UNO." Hannah smiled and gave seven cards to Aaron and her. 

"Uno!" Hannah exclaimed thirty minutes later, beaming. Aaron sighed dramatically, looking at his twelve cards. "Well, what do we do now? We still have approximately six hours left." Aaron asked, tempted to pull out the files, but he wanted to see what tricks Hannah had at her sleeve. 

"Well, I brought a tablet with Netflix on it…" Hannah grinned, pulling out the tablet and a packet of M&Ms. 

"Friends marathon?" Aaron asked, already keying it in.

"You know me so well."

* * *

_sapphire moonlight_  
_we danced for hours in the sand_  
_tequila sunrise_  
_her body fit right in my hands, la-la-la_  
_it felt like ooh-la-la-la, yeah_

* * *

_Aaron_ , Hannah thought, was attractive. _The sharp, sharp jawline, the messy tousled hair whenever he had to stay up late for work, the way he laughed whenever they did something silly-_

Hannah shook her head mentally. Aaron was her best friend, nothing more. She wasn't even sure if he felt the same way. 

Damian Rennett was an infatuation, a distraction from Aaron Shore, the boy who she couldn't love, but she did.

Two and a half hours later, Hannah reached into the M&M bag, which to her surprise, contained no more of her favourite snacks. She turned to Aaron, who had the last M&M in his hand.

"Aaron." She stared.

"Hannah." He smirked as he lifted his hand

"Oh no, you don't." Hannah chuckled as she unbuckled her seatbelt and reached for the M&M. Aaron lifted his hand higher, and used the other hand to tickle her. She squirmed under his touch, trying to get the M&M when the plane hit a slight turbulence, making Hannah crash down on Aaron's lips-

 _He tasted like strawberries and chocolate_ , Hannah thought as she pulled away, her heart beating so aggressively she thought it was going to burst. "Sorry about that, Aaron." She chuckled as she took the M&M away from a stunned Aaron.

“Uh, it’s okay.” Aaron mumbled as Hannah went back to watching her show.

Aaron spent the next three hours studying Hannah as she fell asleep, the show still playing, head resting on his shoulder. He intertwined their hands together, his cold hand contrasting her warm one.

Aaron spent the next three hours studying Hannah as she fell asleep, head resting on his shoulder. He intertwined their hands together, his cold hand contrasting her warm one.

"We're here." The captain came out. "Martí International Airport."

"Thanks, Raymond." The pilot shrugged and went back to the cockpit.

"Hannah." Aaron whispered, shaking her arm gently. "Hannah."

"Five more minutes." Hannah mumbled sleepy, snuggling on to Aaron's arm. "We're here already." Aaron grinned at Hannah's antics. "I will carry you out in front of everyone if you don't get up in five seconds."

Hannah shot up like she was being splashed with cold water. "I'm up, I'm up." She grumbled, using one of her hands as a comb as she packed her items using the other. "You're an ass, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know I have a great ass." Aaron laughed as Hannah grumbled even more.

* * *

_i love it when you call me señorita_  
_i wish I could pretend I didn't need ya_  
_but every touch is ooh-la-la-la_  
_it's true, la-la-la_  
_ooh, I should be runnin_

* * *

"Now, my Florida district is thirty two percent Cuban, so I had to take this trip." Congressman Bluntner said, holding a cup of water as he made his way to his seat. "Doesn't mean I support the president and his failed policies. We need lower taxes, more prisons, more aircraft carriers, not a president who can't make up his damn mind."

Hannah huffed in annoyance, making Aaron look at her. "If that guy doesn't shut his trap, I will shoot him."

"Kirkman and the Undecider, that's what we should call him." The Congressman laughed at his own joke.

"Hey Congressman, if you're feeding on the president's trough, why don't you just ease up on the criticism." Aaron said, leaning forward.

"No offence, Aaron. I just call it like I see it."

"Well, call them somewhere else, this is a trade mission, not a campaign stop." Aaron snarked as he leaned back on to his chair, turning to Hannah. "How was that?"

"I still think I should shoot him." Hannah said, her eyes never taking off the file. Aaron chuckled humorously as he rested his head on Hannah's shoulder. "I'm already dying to go back home and go back to Kelly's." Hannah hummed in agreement. 

Kelly's was a small cafe just opposite Hannah's house, ran by a young woman who named the cafe after her mother. It was most famous for its apple crumble pie and cinnamon rolls. And well, Hannah was a sucker for cinnamon rolls.

"Well, when we get back, I want-"

"You want a dozen cinnamon rolls and a caramel frappuccino. Got it." Aaron yawned.

"You know me so well." Hannah smiled, absent-mindedly running her hand through Aaron's hair. 

Twenty minutes later, while Aaron was asleep on Hannah's shoulder, drooling, the brakes squealed as it came to a stop. Aaron shot up like a fish out of the water as he asked Hannah. "What-"

Aaron noticed the cars in front and was about to take out his White House ID, when Hannah stopped him.

"Put that away."

"Why?"

"That guy has a semi automatic." Hannah pointed out. "The other one's got a Beretta. This guy's carrying a Glock."

"Nothing standard issue?"

"No." Hannah turned to face Aaron. "They're not CRAF. Also, you got drool on your face."

“I think me having drool on my face is the least of our concerns, Hannah, seeing that we’re two steps into getting kidnapped.”

The commander, Hannah assumed, came on board and pulled out a gun. Hannah knew what he was going to do. He shot the floor, making almost everyone scream. 

"I am General Ramon Bravo." He announced. "And you are all prisoners of the Army for the Liberation of the People."

Hannah sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

_i love it when you call me señorita_  
_i wish I could pretend I didn't need ya_  
_but every touch is ooh-la-la-la_  
_it's true, la-la-la_  
_ooh, I should be runnin_  
_ooh, you keep me coming for ya_

* * *

The soldiers lead them to a small hut before forcing them inside, taking their valuables and documents. 

“Where did you leave your White House ID?” Hannah asked, concerned.

“Left it on the bus. Don’t worry, Hanni. We’ll get us out of here.”

The soldiers went around, before stopping in front of Hannah and Aaron.

“Documents?” The soldier asked in Spanish.

“I don’t have any.” Aaron asked back. “I’m Aaron Johnson, and this is my assistant, Hannah Smith.” Hannah looked at Aaron with a raised eyebrow, but decided that they could deal with that later.

“Do you think I care who you are? Your documents. I need your documents!” The soldier shouted, making the General look at their direction.

“I don’t know what to tell you, I don’t have any.”

“Who are you?” 

“I just said who I am.” Aaron answered as General Bravo made his way towards them. “General.” The soldier addressed.

“Welcome to Cuba, Mr Shore.” The general said as he pulled out Aaron’s White House ID. Aaron looked to the ground, defeated. “We are very glad to have a White House official with us.” The soldier laughed as Aaron looked at Hannah.

“Walk.” The soldier tugged on Aaron’s hand, hard, making him wince in pain. “Now, you’ve saved yourself. Give them to me. Your watch, take it off, idiot!” While that was happening, General Bravo looked at Hannah as if he was trying to solve a puzzle. Hannah avoided any possible eye contact choosing to look at Aaron instead. He was seated on the bench, looking at the camera.

“I need you to read this now.” The same soldier they met said in Spanish.

“I’m not going to read anything-” Aaron protested.

“Read the stupid cards now, or I’ll blow your head off.” The soldier shouted. Aaron bit his lip, looking at Hannah. She nodded her head, making him sigh.

“The United States once supported the Cuban people and their democratic aspirations. But now President Kirkman props up a brutal and corrupt regime. The price of this treachery is five hundred million dollars by two p.m. sharp or the delegation of traitors will be executed.” Aaron said, looking at Hannah once it was over.

“Stand up.” The soldier said, pulling him back to his place. He pushed Aaron on to the chair, making wince in pain.

“Are you okay?” Hannah asked, checking Aaron for any injuries.

“Yeah, I survived much worse.” Aaron said, wincing again when he adjusted his seating position. Hannah raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him. “Fine.” He relented. “I just have a really bad migraine.”

“I’m getting us out of here, Aaron. But first, I need to know what they’re talking about.”

“They are talking about killing us.”

“I’m going to try something. Excuse me?”

“Hannah, what are you-” Aaron protested.

“Would you consider releasing the women and the elderly?” Hannah asked, getting the attention of General Bravo. 

“What did you say to me?” General Bravo said, walking towards them.

“You don’t need twenty captives. Half could be released.” Hannah negotiated. “The gesture of goodwill would go… a long way.”

General Bravo stepped forward threateningly. “The assistant to the National Security Advisor has a big mouth. Maybe I should shut it.”

“Please.” Aaron said in Spanish, trying to pacify the General. “She didn’t mean anything by that.”

“Maybe I should shut yours too.”

“Stop! Please.” Philip Cross shouted. 

“Sit down!” The soldier barked, which made Cross raise his hands. “Please,” he pleaded, “just stop, okay. There’s no need for this.”

Aaron looked at Hannah, who was as dumbfounded as he was, looking at Cross.

“You are Philip Cross, the businessman?”

"Yes." Cross confirmed. "That's right. Maybe I can help you make a deal."

Bravo chuckled, before nodding to his soldiers.

_Oh shit._

The same soldier whacked Cross in the head with his gun, making some of the prisoners scream while Aaron and Hannah winced as if they had been hit instead of Cross.

“You think I want to hear what a capitalist pig like you has to say?” General Bravo said. “Break his hands. Take his fingers!” The soldiers brought Cross outside, who was screaming with agony.

“Hannah, you need to keep a low profile. If they figure out who you are, you’re dead.” Aaron said with concern, his mind whirling around, not helping with the migraine he had to deal with. 

“Aaron, they won’t figure out who I am. We’re going to get out of here.” Hannah said. “Just let me do my thing first.”

“What?”

“Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom.” Hannah said.

The soldier looked at his second in command, who allowed. “Let her.”

“Yeah, lets go.” The soldier walked towards the toilet.

 _Please_ , Aaron prayed. _Please, just let her be safe._

* * *

_locked in the hotel_  
_there's just some things that never change_  
_you say we're just friends_  
_but friends don't know the way you taste, la-la-la (la, la, la)_

* * *

Hannah locked the door, trying to locate something metal to unhinge the loose wood. She spotted a metal bucket, and proceeded to yank out the handle, finding a loose board.

“I never voted with Tom Kirkman for anything.” Hannah heard Congressman Bluntner’s voice outside. “You can look it up, I’m one of his fiercest critics. I’m here for Cuba, not Ortega.”

Hannah pried open the wooden planks, big enough for her to fit through. She was about to go through it when the soldier, she presumed, knocked. When she didn’t respond, the soldier knocked on the door, asking what the hell she was doing.

_Come on, Aaron. Intervene or something._

“Unlike Kirkman, I believe in the rule of the people.”

“Unlike the president?” Aaron yelled. “You son of a bitch.”

Hannah presumed that they were in a fight, so she made her way out, thanking all the gods that Aaron Shore existed. 

_We’re gonna get us out, Aaron, just wait._

She stayed underneath the wooden hut, waiting for the soldiers to pass by. Once they did, Hannah ran over, going underneath another hut, hearing Cross' voice. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but she knew that General Bravo wasn't making a deal.

_Motherfucker, they're working together._

Hannah cursed silently while the duo went inside. She had to tell Aaron that. She ran towards the forested area, grateful that most of the rebel's compound was forested, making it a great escaping track. She ended up at a junction, which she decided to go left. She ran, before stumbling upon two soldiers. She tried to sneak past them, but it was too late. They had noticed her.

"Down! Get down!" The bigger man said, pointing his gun at her. His companion did too, mumbling something in Spanish. 

"Okay, okay, okay." Hannah surrendered. She knelt down, and when the younger man approached her, she twisted his hand and pushed him back, making the older man advance towards her. She kicked him in the groin, making him groan in pain. He quickly recovered, moving towards her, wanting to strike back. He striked, but Hannah blocked it, punching him instead. The younger man was about to stand up when Hannah roundhouse kicked him. She picked up his AK-47, before advancing forward. She didn't go far, however. A jeep had arrived, filled with soldiers, no doubt looking for her. She turned to the left, and saw a truck full of soldiers, pointing their guns at her.

"Stop, put down the gun and raise your hands in the air!" The middle said in Spanish. Hannah knew she couldn't take them all at once, so she decided to surrender.

_I'm sorry, Aaron. I hope you're okay._

* * *

_'cause you know it's been a long time coming_  
_don't ya let me fall, oh_  
_ooh, when your lips undress me, hooked on your tongue_  
_ooh, love, your kiss is deadly, don't stop_

* * *

Aaron was half asleep when Hannah came back, escorted by two soldiers, with one holding a gun to her back. They brought her to General Bravo, who looked like he was about to slap her. He nodded to his soldiers, who escorted her back to Aaron’s spot. “Sit.” He told Hannah, who complied.

“Have your little bitch back. Let’s see how long she lasts.” The soldier said in Spanish before walking away.

“Are you alright?” Aaron turned to look at Hannah. “Any injuries?”

“Yeah, no injuries. I’m sorry, they have more soldiers than I thought.”

“It’s okay.”

“She killed two of my best men. FBI, CIA, something, I want her dead.” The soldier said to General Bravo, who looked at Hannah, narrowing her eyes. 

“Hey, listen. Don’t do that again, okay? They’re gonna kill you.” Cross said, clutching his hand.

“I can take care of myself.” Hannah snapped and rolled her eyes.

“No, Hannah. He’s right. They’re talking about what to do with you next, and none of the opinions are good.” Aaron said with concern.

“We have nothing to do with her!” Congressman Bluntner shouted as a soldier rested his gun on the Congressman’s chest. “Segregate the ones who are cooperative from the ones who aren’t!”

“Hey Congressman! Why don’t you sit down and shut up?” Aaron shouted at him, fed up with his bullshit while Hannah rolled her eyes for the last time, feeling a headache approaching.

“Jackass.” Aaron said to Hannah, who nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, but he isn’t the problem. Cross is.” Hannah said, pushing her hair back in an attempt to be subtle.

“What are you talking about?”

“He’s working with them.” Hannah said. With that, Hannah started to explain everything from the time she got out to getting captured again. When she was done, Aaron’s mind was whirling with questions.

“You didn’t actually hear them talking about it, did you?” Aaron asked.

“I didn’t need to.”

“Maybe he was brokering a deal.”

Hannah shook her head. “It was too familiar for that.”

“They broke his hand.”

“Did they?” Hannah questioned the same time a soldier came back with a basket filled with oranges. “Eat, you dogs!” Most of them rushed towards the table, taking at least two. Two of the oranges rolled over to them, which Aaron picked up.

“Hey!” Aaron said and tossed an orange towards Cross. He caught it with his left hand, the hand thought to be broken. “Thanks.” Cross said, sitting down.

“Enough!” The soldier shouted. “Sit down. Everybody sit down.”

“You’re right.” Aaron said as he passed the orange to Hannah, dusting his hand. “He didn’t have a problem with his broken hand.”

“Oh, Aaron. I’m always right.” Hannah smirked as he rolled his eyes in endearment. The general chose to return at that time, flocked by a half dozen soldiers. He walked towards Hannah threateningly, making Aaron more alert than ever.

“Get up. Get up, get up.” General Bravo said. When Hannah didn’t budge, the general shoved her forward, years of training coming in handy as she stood up. “Hey, hey. What are you going to do with her?” Aaron said, trying to move forward when two soldiers appeared. He clocked one in the head, getting some leeway, when a soldier whacked him on the head with a gun, making him spin and sit down.

“Well, it’s up to Special Agent Hannah Wells, aren’t we right?” The General chuckled. “Sit.” General Bravo instructed, pushing her in front of the camera. A soldier stood at the side, pointing an AK-47 at her.

“The payment has not been made. I have seen you have moved your fleet into place. You doubt my resolve.” The general said, cocking his gun. “So I will begin killing the hostages, starting with this spy, Hannah Wells!”

“Mr Bravo.” Hannah could hear the president say. “I’m prepared to keep one of two promises. The first being that I will act as an arbiter between you and President Ortega, allowing your grievances to be aired.”

“Wire the money now, or I will kill her.” General Bravo said, jabbing his gun on to Hannah’s head.

“The second is that if you hurt one single hostage, we will hunt you down and we will kill you.”

“To hell with you.” General Bravo said in Spanish. “Any last words, Agent Wells?”

“Nó sẽ ổn thôi, Aaron. Tôi mến bạn.” _It's going to be okay, Aaron. I love you._ Hannah said, turning to look at him, knowing that she couldn’t die without telling him that. Aaron’s eyes widened, big as saucers.

God knows if Aaron ever felt the same way.

“Wait, wait. Please.” Cross said, making Hannah smile. “Please, just- Please, wait. I’ll pay the ransom! I’ll pay the ransom! Every penny of it!” Hannah knew Emily knew she wasn’t Chatolic, so she did the sign of the cross twice, hoping that she or someone would catch it.

“Please.” Cross begged. “Let her go. Please, just let us go.” General Bravo nodded to his soldiers, who cut the call. He shoved Cross towards the computer. “Start wiring the transfer.”

* * *

_i love it when you call me señorita_  
_i wish I could pretend i didn't need ya_  
_but every touch is ooh-la-la-la_  
_it's true, la-la-la_  
_ooh, i should be runnin'_  
_ooh, you know i love it when you call me señorita_  
_i wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave ya_  
_but every touch is ooh la la la_  
_it's true, la la la_  
_ooh, i should be running_  
_ooh, you keep me coming for ya_  
  


* * *

Thirty minutes later, they were getting off the bus at Marti International Airport when Hannah stopped Cross. 

“I just wanted to say… Philip Cross,” Hannah said smiling, taking out her cuffs. “you are arrested for the kidnapping of federal employees and the attempted murder of a federal agent. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you.”

“I saved you!” Cross protested, struggling.

“I suggest you stop talking now, Cross.” Aaron appeared, walking down the plane with two uniformed officers. “The president isn’t very impressed.”

“Screw the president.” Cross snarled as Hannah handed him to the two uniformed officers, bringing him back to America in a different plane. Both Hannah and Aaron went back up the Boeing 777, more than tired.

“We’re taking off, sir. Agent Wells,” Raymond said, “the president wanted to thank you for your hard work.” With that, he pulled out a nine point six ounce packet of chocolate M&Ms.

Hannah looked like a kid on Christmas Day, beaming. She thanked Raymond, who shook his head and smiled, turning to go back to the cockpit.

“Are we going to talk about that?” Aaron asked after ten minutes of silence as the plane took off

“Talk about what?” Hannah asked, munching on the M&MS.

“Talk about how you said you loved me?” Aaron said, getting slightly irritated. They shouldn’t be having this conversation in a plane, just two hours after getting kidnapped, where the both of them are both emotionally and physically exhausted.

“It was to make Cross take pity on me.” Hannah said, closing her eyes and turning to the window

“You said it in Vietnamese, Cross doesn't even speak Vietnamese!” Aaron hissed.

“What do you want, Aaron? Just let it be.” Hannah said, raising her voice as she turned to face him.

“I can't.” Aaron whispered, closing his eyes and leaning back into his chair, as if he was revealing a deadly secret, because in some ways, he was. “Because I love you, and I don't know if you feel the same way.” 

_“About four weeks after I told Scott that I loved him, he died. Then when I realized that I actually had feelings for Damian, he turned out to be a Russian spy. Seems like everyone I love dies or betrays me.” Hannah chuckled as she drank her third bottle of wine. “Except for you, Aaron. You’re the only constant person in my life. You're like a little brother I never had.”_

_“Yeah.” Aaron agreed, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest. “You too.”_

Hannah opened her eyes in shock. “Aaron…”

“But some part of me knows you feel the same.” Aaron said, eyes still closed. “But you’re just too scared to admit it.”

“No shit I'm scared. You're the only constant person in my life, Aaron. I can't-” Hannah said, face in her hands. “I _can't_ lose you. Not like how I lost the both of them.”

“You won’t.” Aaron opened her eyes, looking at Hannah. 

Hannah chuckled humorlessly as she sat back up, turning to look at Aaron again. “That’s what Scott said, and look what happened.”

“Hannah,” Aaron said, clutching both of Hannah's hands. “I’m never going to leave you. _Never_ , okay? I promise you that I will never, ever leave you, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Come here.” Aaron said, and he embraced Hannah into a tight hug. “Go to sleep. God knows you had a long day.”

“That makes the two of us.” Hannah chuckled humorously as she snuggled closer to Aaron, their bodies pressed against one another.

“G'night, Aaron. I love you”

“I love you too. Good night, Hannah.”

* * *

_all along i've been coming for ya_  
_and i hope it meant something to ya_  
_call my name, i'll be coming for ya_  
_coming for ya, coming for ya, coming for ya_

_for ya (oh, she loves it when i come)_  
_for ya_

_ooh, i should be running_  
_ooh, you keep me coming for ya_

* * *


End file.
